


A Thrasher's Book of Sex and Fusion

by The Almighty Drawing Tablet (CorugatortheTablet)



Category: Metallica
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Other, Random - Freeform, metalliverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorugatortheTablet/pseuds/The%20Almighty%20Drawing%20Tablet
Summary: Got this ideabasically it's a series of 8 drawings (some animated)might add some written drabbles.....





	1. Alone Together




	2. Collaboration

(from left to right)

Corinthe, James, Lars and Kirk fuse to form Razorback

(cuz "don't fuck with Razorback" from Damage Inc.)


End file.
